


Discovery

by thinkwritexpress



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 (TV) RPF
Genre: Conventions, F/M, Fluff, RPF, Romance, convention fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkwritexpress/pseuds/thinkwritexpress
Summary: You joined the cast of the 100 and fell hard and fast for Richard Harmon… Not that anyone knew but you. When Richard decides to go on a trip to learn about himself, some discoveries are made unexpectedly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream about this, and I couldn't just not write it. Please be gentle, some parts are kind of iffy, but constructive criticism is appreciated, as well as other feedback!

What had started off as a small part on the show the 100 had quickly turned into you being a regular, thanks to the fan’s demand and your chemistry with the rest of the cast. And from there, you were invited along to conventions, your enthusiasm and spunky attitude endearing you to the fans even more. 

This year’s convention circuit has a few days built in for your group to explore each place you stop at, and you’re probably the most excited person in the cast. You’d never really gotten to travel, though you’d always dreamed of it, and this was your chance to see some of the world- more than your little studio apartment and the few stages you’d been on. 

You were mostly excited for the hidden beaches- you’d looked them up online as soon as you found out where you were going, and had been planning the beach trip for weeks before actually leaving for the destination.

Because of how much you’d talked it up, a lot of the cast was coming with you, curious to see what you were so excited about. Most of them were veteran travelers, and thought your excitement was adorable, but they’ve warned you constantly to watch what you’re doing, be wary of pickpockets, and the like. 

You brush off their concerns as you pull into the little driveway- though it wasn’t much of a driveway, more of a sandy inlet beside the road. You shut off the car, slide the keys into your bag, and get out of the car, not waiting for the rest of them as you set off quickly towards the cove, anxious to see its beauty and to swim a bit. 

The rest of your crew quickly catches up, your picture-taking slowing you down. Eliza and Lindsey rush past you, laughing as they hit the water. You grin at them and take some pictures as the rest of the travel troupe, Christopher, Richard, Bob, and Devon, slowly make their way past you, each stopping to check out the pictures you’re taking. Richard has his phone out too, taking some pictures, which you notice when he turns around to take your picture just as you take his. 

He grins at you and you roll your eyes, grinning back. Richard was a character, and he was probably the closest friend you’d made in the cast. You finally put your phone away, stashing it in your bag, and walk down to them, pausing to slip your arm through Richard’s, missing the little smile he gives as you drag him down the rest of the way to the beach. 

You splash about at the edge of the waves for a little while, then make your way further down the beach, towards an outcropping of rocks that has you curious. Everyone else follows, and soon you’ve discovered a cove carved into the side of a cliff. The water is calming and everyone moves inside, laughing and relaxing and talking. You watch everyone, briefly feeling like an outsider, but Richard grabs your hand and pulls you in with the group, into interaction. He doesn’t let go of your hand for a while, and you don’t complain, savoring his touch. 

Then Bob starts a splash war, and everyone is running around, shrieking and laughing and having a grand time. You ‘sacrifice’ Eliza, pushing her into the middle of the group, and it’s all good fun as the sun shines down on your group. Eventually you all get tired, and sit down at the shoreline, reminiscing about fun times on and off set. The sun glitters on the water, and you’re all content in the quiet. Eventually though, everyone gets up and starts gathering things. Richard starts saying his goodbyes, and sorrow fills you. You don’t want him to go, though you know it’s for the best, to help him.

When he gets to you, you playfully punch his shoulder, trying to hide your feelings. “I’ll send you pictures (Y/N), I’ve heard it’s gorgeous there.” He promises, and you grin.

“Yes! Send me as many as you can, please! Of everywhere!” You exclaim, clapping your hands excitedly.

Richard chuckles and nods. “Why? Is it ‘cause I’m such a great photographer?” He teases, puffing his chest up jokingly. 

You scoff, rolling your eyes playfully, but then nod and grin. “Sure, let’s go with that. It’s totally not that I want to travel and see the world. Since you’re going off and abandoning me, pictures will tide me over until I get the chance to go out and see everything.”

Richard frowns and pulls you into his arms, hugging you tightly. “I’m not abandoning you, (Y/N). I’d bring you with me if I could, but they need you here, for the conventions and everything. I promise to send you as many pictures as I can, sweetheart,” he whispers in your ear, and you give him a kiss on the cheek then pull away with a sad smile. 

“I know, I know. You need this for you. It’s okay, I understand. You’ll have a great time and discover some great things. I’ll see you when you get back.” You turn away and start to walk back, the rest of the group already ahead, put Richard reaches out and grabs your arm, pulling you back to him. 

Before you can really process what’s happening, he presses his lips to yours, his fingers sliding to your waist. You kiss him back, draping your arms over his shoulders, tears leaking from your eyes, despite your attempts to keep them back.

When you break away to breathe, he reaches up and strokes your cheek, wiping a tear away with his thumb. “Sweetheart, please. Don’t cry. I’ll be back soon enough. And um, I- I’d like to come back to you waiting for me? Do you think we could give this- us- a try?” He sounds unsure, shy, and you sniffle a little, smiling and nodding fiercely. 

“Yes! Of course! I- I’ve liked you for a while, I just- I didn’t think you liked me as more than a friend and oh wow. Who knew it’d take a trip for us to figure this out?” You giggle a little and Richard smiles at you, pressing a kiss to your forehead. 

“We gotta go, they’ll be waiting on us, but we’ll talk more about this in the vehicle.” Richard grabs your hand and pulls you along to the road, climbing into the car together, your castmates cheering when they see your interlocked hands. You just smile and lean into Richard as the cars head off, to the future.

~~~

A few years later, you’re working on wedding stuff, calling the caterer, the invitation company, the baker, trying to get everything together. The wedding is only a few months away, and you feel like nothing is turning out right except the man you’re marrying. 

Speaking of, he walks in and sits beside you on the couch, moving the papers in your lap to the coffee table and pulling you into his lap, holding you close and ignoring your one, weak protest. “I have a proposition for you, m’lady.” He whispers, and you giggle, shifting around so you’re straddling him and looking down at him. 

“And what’s that, good sir?” You tease, grinning widely.

“Honeymoon trip. Around the world. Everywhere I sent pictures from our first year, plus somewhere new that’s just for us. And I’ll organize everything about it. You in?” He proposes, and you’re breathless for a moment, eyes wide as you process what he’s saying. “(Y/N)?” He prompts, and you shake your head, pulling yourself from your thoughts.

“Of course! Oh my God, of course! That’s perfect! Thank you!” You kiss him deeply, pouring passion into your touch, and he reciprocates, his fingers tangling in your hair as you kiss each other. 

The sound of the doorbell pulls you two apart, and you both chuckle, standing up and fixing your clothes. He runs his fingers through your hair, smiling gently at you, then goes to the door and opens it, laughing as your old castmates pile in, armed and ready to help you prepare for this wedding.

As they settle in and everyone gets to work, you can’t help but glance at your fiance, and find him looking back at you. You two share a warm, private smile, then get to work, planning for your future together.


End file.
